


Lost Summer Nights

by Fallenstar126



Series: Frerard stuff [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Touring, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of memories from Warped Tour 2005, brought forward by fans tweets to each of their respective accounts. Memories one thinks the other has forgotten. </p><p>But memories can not be gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Summer Nights

Frank leaned up against one of the buses, smoking his last cigarette, savouring it as the smoke filtered through his lips into the cool night air. It was the middle of summer, but one of the coldest nights of the tour so far. Somehow, Gerard had convinced him to sit outside in the headlights of the buses while everyone else who was sensible was hiding inside, or gathered around the fire someone had made.

No matter how deeply he breathed, he couldn’t help but mourn the fact that this was his last smoke, and he knew for a fact there was no where nearby that he could buy smokes from that was still open. Flicking the ashes to the side, he shifted so his back didn’t feel like it was being pierced on the cold metal of the bus, looking over to his best friend, whose head was bowed over his sketch book, focused entirely on the task in front of him. The lights hit his pale skin and seem to make him glow, the red makeup from that evenings showing in smudges around his face, black charcoal joining it on his white cheeks.

He looked soft, but almost breakable, and Frank didn’t want to make a sound in fear of breaking whatever ethereal bubble he had suddenly found himself in, but eventually he had to breath out. His air came out shaky, bringing Gerard back to the earth, turning to look at Frank with wide, curious eyes. “You okay over there?” He asked, and Frank paused for a moment, thinking over his answer before he let it pass his lips. Gerard shuffled over to him, and Frank realized that he had taken too long to answer. “Hey, could I?” Frank looked down to his dwindling cigarette, where Gerard was gently trying to pry it from his fingers to take a drag.

Without letting go, Frank moved his hand to Gerards mouth, where Gerard just raised his eyebrow but placed the cigarette between his lips, sucking in the smoke and pulling away. He leaned back against the cool metal of the bus as he held the smoke inside his lungs for a couple seconds, before filtering the smoke out of his mouth slowly. Gerard looked down at his sketch pad, holding the charcoal pencil carefully above the paper as to not smudge the carefully composed supervillain that was currently leering up from the page.

Frank flicked the ashes off the end of the cigarette, noticing that it was almost finished, and made a soft noise of disappointment. Gerard looked back up again, frowning at the cigarette. “Last one?” He asked, and Frank nodded, taking another drag and handing it off to Gerard, who just held it in his free hand for a moment before closing his sketchbook and setting it down with his pencil on top, moving to kneel next to Frank, who was exhaling the smoke in his mouth when he noticed Gerard staring at him. The look on his face made him sputter, and cough on the remaining smoke. Gerard just kept watching him until he stopped coughing, eyes watering but keeping his gaze.

“What?” Frank asked after a second longer, and didn’t receive a reply other than Gerard taking a drag of the cigarette, and leaning closer to Frank, one hand on his own knees as he held himself up. Frank sat shock-still, terrified that if he moved, Gerard would get scared off, or come to his senses. Lips almost touching, Gerard let out the smoke circling in his lungs, and it slowly wafted across Frank’s lips. His breath caught again until all of the smoke Gerard had in him was gone, and it was just them, sharing air, staring right into each other’s eyes and not speaking a word. They stayed there for too long, and the cigarette burned down to the filter, and Gerard was forced to toss it away, finally moving back to his sitting position.

“What was that?” Frank asked quietly, not turning his head to continue looking at Gerard, hoping that Gerard was doing the same, as he had literally nothing to cover himself with at this point.

“I was sharing.” Gerard answered simply, opening his sketchbook back opening and picking his pencil back up from the asphalt, twirling it in his fingers as he thought. Frank finally turned to look at him, and Gerards face  was equally as nervous as he was sure his own was.

“Can I…?” Frank started, eyes darting to Gerards lips as he licked his own. He didn’t receive a worded answer, only Gerard closing his sketchbook again and setting it aside, turning towards Frank again, leaning closer. Frank closed the small distance between them, putting his hands on Gerards knees to hold himself up, teeth knocking together awkwardly before they both adjusted to it, Frank’s hands moving to cup Gerard’s face, holding him as if he could shatter in his grip. The ends of Gerard’s hair tickled Franks wrist as the kiss deepened, Gerard tugging at Frank’s lip ring with his teeth.

Frank made a soft noise into Gerard’s lips when a sharp pain flashed through him because of his lip ring being pulled, but it wasn’t one of complaint. Gerard moved forward, impossibly close at this point, almost sitting on Frank’s lap, risen up to his knees, and bending his head down to meet Frank’s lips still.

They stayed like that for a while, Gerard’s hands moving to hang onto Frank’s arm, lost in their own world until they heard the chatter of the rest of the guys returning from the nightly bonfire held in a parking lot farther away from the buses. Pulling away, Frank still held Gerard’s chin in his hands, everything inside of him wishing he would risk it, that he would pull Gerard back in, let the others find them like this, or worse.

One look at Gerard’s eyes told him he wanted the same, but they both began to untangle from each other, Frank’s thigh had somehow ended up between Gerard’s knees, where he could obviously feel his hard-on, almost burning into his skin. Something dark and evil inside of him told him that he should pin Gerard there, take him in his mouth as Gerard whimpered and writhed against the cold asphalt, desperately trying to free himself of Frank’s grip, to fuck up in to his mouth, the cool metal of Frank’s lip ring a biting, but pleasurable sensation.

Frank shook his head to clear the thought from his mind, watching as Gerard picked up his sketchbook, tugging his hair out of his eyes as he searched the ground for his charcoal pencil, eventually finding it and shoving it into his drawing bag beside the sketchpad, looking up when the other guys entered their circle of light.

“Hey, how was the fire?” Gerard asked, apparently in more control of his mouth than Frank, and if that didn’t do wonders for his imagination, he didn’t know what would. Mikey shrugged, walking across the pool of light to the door of the bus, pulling it open and escaping inside, the rest of them watching him go before turning back to the remaining two for an explanation.

“Ah… A certain somebody didn’t come to the fire today. Mikey’s a bit cranky about it.” Ray explain, as Bob just grunted something about ‘typical Way shit’ and followed Mikey into the bus. “How did the drawing go?” Ray asked after Bob had gone inside, shaking his head after him. Gerard smiled up at him, standing from his place on the ground, wiping off his knees.

“Pretty good, I got this character fleshed out now, he’s this super villain…” Frank tuned them out, already knowing most of the things Gerard was going to say, standing himself and stretching. His back made a couple popping noises as he raised his arms above his head and turned, but he ignored it. With the beds on the bus, it was normal to have a couple cramps, even hours after sleeping in them. “You excited for the hotel night tomorrow?” Frank heard Gerard ask Ray, and began listening again with interest, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Ray nodded, and began talking about some work he wanted to do on one of the songs they were working on over the summer, and that having the day off could allow him to spend more time on polishing it up and recording new parts. “You needed to get Mikey’s bass bits still, right? Why don’t you guys room together tomorrow, and Frank and I can share for the night.” Gerard suggested, and Frank almost gave them away by allowing his eager grin onto his face, but kept his expression neutral, with a fair bit of struggle.

“That would be a good idea, but are you sure? You and Mikey always room, I thought-” Ray started, but Gerard just shrugged, holding onto the strap of his bag.

“Nah, I’m good with it. Frank and I don’t hate each other too much, I don’t think I’ll be killed in my sleep.” Gerard joked, and Ray laughed along, then suggested they move inside when the other band’s buses began to start up, making it harder to hear each other standing in the parking lot.

Frank followed them inside, though he was tempted to stop and do a small victory dance on the pavement at Gerard being able to arrange for them to share a room tomorrow night. Thankfully, he managed to resist that urge, and walked past his friends to his bunk, pushing past the curtain and getting in. He didn’t bothering changing out of what he had worn all day, a dirty white shirt that might fall apart if he washed it anymore and a pair of loose ripped jeans.

Slipping the jeans off and kicking them to the bottom of his bunk, he pulled the blankets over his body, ignoring the thoughts of Gerard simply because if he didn’t, he couldn’t be able to sleep, and rummaged around under his pillow for a moment before pulling out his mp3 player. It was old and battered, a small crack in the thick plastic casing, but it still played music, so Frank saw no reason to replace it. Resting his head back against the pillow, he stared up at the top of his bunk, blinking in the artificial light.

The low bass in his ears reminded him of a heart beat, thumping low and constant, necessary but barely heard. His mind drifting, his thoughts went back to earlier, the gentle way that the light hit his pale skin. Frank let himself stay in the memory for a few minutes, until his music switched to something much faster, effectively waking him from his daydream.

Sitting up as much as he could in the small bunk, he skipped through his music until he settled on something, then grabbed a book, settling in for the night as he heard the other guys over his music, getting ready to hit the bunk for the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PFFT okay i'll admit this is from like 5 months ago and im just posting it now bc I feel you guys deserve something after going MIA for a while sorry :/ Also there is more to this, I just didn't want to cut it off at a weird spot so I may or may not continue this, idk, depends on if I work on it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
